littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
Move
Move is a song by Little Mix that serves as the lead single and appears as the second track on their second album, Salute . It was released on November 3, 2013. Background Following Little Mix's DNA Tour, the group began work on their second studio album. The group wrote the song wanting to show off their musical progression with mature sound. The group achieved this by allowing the song to be more production led than their previous material. Little Mix co-wrote "Move" with Cottone, their vocal coach, and Nathan Duvall. During a livestream, the group revealed the name of the their next single and Jade Thirwall described the song-writing process as, "We all sat in the studio together and vibed and made little noises…" Lyrically, the song talks of boys who think they are too cool to dance and ultimately leads to Little Mix telling them to move. During the live stream, Perrie Edwards said: "This is a big deal for us. We've worked on our album for so long now.We're very proud of it (Move)... you never know what people are going to think do you?" During the stream Jesy Nelson said "I would personally say the new album is a step up. It's more R&B and mature. It's just cooler." The girls, who performed at Radio 1's Big Weekend in London in May, were asked about how they wrote the song. Jade said: "This one was quite interesting.... We started with sounds. Just making loads of little quirky noises... and just put the song together really. We were just 'vibing' off each other. It was a bit weird actually, but we are a bit weird anyway." Release On September 19, 2013 Little Mix made an announcement that the lead single of their second album is called "Move". The announcement was made during a livestream where the girls were holding pieces of paper that had "Move" written on them. The band announced details of the new single on a live Ustream chat. However, some fans complained that the webcam didn't work, the band apologised for the technical difficulties. Jade tweeted: "Sorry you're upset Mixers, it's coming it's coming :( Love you!" The single received its first airplay on Nick Grimshaw's BBC Radio 1 Breakfast Show on September 23. It set be released for digital download on November 3, 2013. It will be released on mainstream radio on February 18, 2014 in the U.S. Critical Reception Move received mainly positive reviews. Digital Spy gave it 4 out of 5 stars stating that its head-spinning structure may take a few listens to get your head around, but it's worth it for the 45-second finale which, thankfully, sounds nothing but pure Little Mix. The Daily Record gave the song five out of five stars, mentioning that it contains inspiration from 90's club pop as well as being R&B-infused compared to their previous singles. It highlighted the lyrics as being "full of attitude and the trademark Little Mix harmonies and melodies, making this song a sure hit." Move has sold over 130,000 copies in 3 weeks of release in the UK. Chart Performance Music Video The music video was uploaded onto their vevo account on October 25, 2013. It sees the four-piece perform an energetic dance routine, while their fashion has developed into a high-end style. It reached one million views within the first twenty-four hours. The dance routine included Little Mix along with other male dancers. The main ones are- Randall Watson, Claudimar Neto and Jaron Johnson. Tracklist Digital download #"Move" - 3:47 ;Remixes #Mike Delinquent Remix #Mike Rizzo Funk Generation Club Mix #Mike Rizzo Funk Generation Mixshow Edit #Mike Rizzo Funk Generation Radio Edit #The Alias Club Mix #The Alias Radio Edit Live Performances Little Mix performed Move on The X-Factor Australia on 21 October 2013. They also performed it on The X Factor UK on November 3, 2013. They performed Move on The X Factor USA on December 5, 2013. They also performed the song live on "Good Morning America" on February 4, 2014 as well at their "Hard Rock Cafe" album signing in New York City and on the Wendy Williams Show on February 6, 2014. Lyrics Videos Little Mix - Move|''Move: Official Music Video'' Little Mix - Move (Behind The Scenes)|''Move: Behind the Scenes'' Little Mix - Move (Audio)|''Move (Audio)'' Little Mix - Move (Full Dance Routine)|''Move (Full Dance Routine)'' Little Mix - Dance Rehearsal|''Move: Dance Rehearsal'' 'Move' Live Stream Acapella|''Move (Acapella)'' Little Mix Studio Live Stream|''Little Mix Studio Live Stream'' Little Mix Performing 'Move' On The X Factor UK - 03 11 13 - 1080p HD|''Little Mix Performing Move on X Factor UK'' Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Salute songs Category:Salute Standard Edition Songs